Parle moi
by Bernie Calling
Summary: cet os m'est venu en écoutant la chanson de Nadiya, POV de Duo : Comment aider le soldat parfait ? comment faire pour qu'il ne s'enlise pas dans sa propre destruction ? [modifié le 25 08 2007]


**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : POV de Duo

**Rating** : k+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo.

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Bêta lectrice **Arlia Eien

**Note de l'auteur **

Ce petit OS m'est venu en écoutant "Parle-moi" de Nadiya.

Modifiée le 24/08/2007 : pour répondre aux normes de FF, puisque les songsfics sont interdites. Vous pouvez me demander la version Songfics par mail, je vous l'enverrai, pour ceux qui préfèrait la première version.

Pour finir la nouvelle version me plaît vraiment mieux

* * *

Parle-moi

* * *

POV de Duo

Nous étions en mission.

Encore une.

Nous, c'est Heero et moi.

Pendant qu'il détruit les fichiers dans l'ordinateur, je le regarde et je m'inquiète pour lui.

Je le regarde et je fais le guet.

Plus nous nous côtoyons, plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte qu'il porte un masque comme moi.

µ

Et Heero, quand je vois ton masque, je voudrai tellement le faire tomber.

Oui, je sais…

Moi non plus je ne parle pas de tout ce qui me brûle et me détruit à petit feu.

Mais je te vois tellement loin de tout ce qui pourrait rendre ta vie moins dure…

Tu t'es fermé à toutes émotions pour te protéger, mais j'ai l'impression que ça te détruit.

Tu sembles incapable de te réjouir pour le sourire d'un enfant, pour une fleur qui pousse dans les gravats.

Pourquoi le rire d'un enfant te rend-il si triste ?

µ

Je sais tout ce que ce professeur t'a fait subir…

C'est dans ton dossier.

Tu ne m'en aurais jamais parlé par toi-même et ce que tu as subi…

…ce n'est pas humain.

Surtout quand c'est fait par quelqu'un que tu connais et qui te fait croire que c'est pour ton bien.

Je sais bien qu'on est en guerre.

Et pour toi, les missions sont plus importantes que tout.

Tu y risques ta vie sans un regret, parce que justement, on ne t'a pas appris le premier de tes droits :

Pouvoir vivre heureux.

Tu te bats pour préserver la paix et la vie des gens des colonies.

Mais ta vie à toi… elle n'a aucune importance à tes yeux.

Cependant tu as des droits.

Alors dis-moi lesquels veux-tu qu'on respectes ?

Parle-moi !

µ

Parle-moi de tes peurs, celles qui sont encrées au plus profond de toi.

Tu peux parler sans crainte, je ne mettrai jamais en doute ta parole.

Parle-moi de ton cœur.

Car il existe toujours !

Mais tu le tues dans un combat entre ta conscience et tes motivations…

Tu ne peux pas faire abstraction de ce que tu ressens, ça fait partie de toi.

µ

Alors parle-moi.

Parce que c'est le premier pas qui coûte.

Laisser le passé te hanter, ne t'aidera en rien.

Crois bien que tout ce que tu pourras dire, je le comprendrai.

Après tout mon chemin n'est pas tellement éloigné du tien…

Tes souffrances ne doivent pas être si différentes des miennes.

A force de vouloir retenir tes émotions, tu oublies de vivre, tu meurs à petit feu.

Tu ne seras pas moins parfait et opérationnel en nous montrant tout ce que tu as en toi :

les souffrances qui t'ont construites,

ce que ton passé a fait de toi…

µ

Ce n'est pas en te cachant dans tes missions et derrière ton ordinateur que tu en sortiras vivant !

C'est en t'ouvrant que tu pourras le faire.

Tu ne fais que tourner en rond dans le noir.

Tu t'investis entièrement dans ton travail pour prouver que tu existes toujours, du moins à travers elles.

µ

Tu viens de finir.

Toute trace des programmes est effacée de l'ordinateur.

Nous pouvons enfin quitter cette base et partir vers la prochaine planque.

Nous y serons seuls, encore une fois.

Les autres sont envoyés sur d'autres missions.

µ

Mais au détour d'un couloir, voilà que la mission bascule !

Pourquoi est-il là ce soldat d'Oz ?

S'il ne bouge pas ce sera encore un mort de plus sur ta conscience…

Un mort de plus que tu vas devoir gérer…

Non.

Heero, il ne sera pas ton fardeau.

C'est moi qui le tuerai.

Je ne veux plus que ta peine s'alourdisse.

Je veux que tu t'en sortes en un morceau, avec moi.

µ

La mort, je la connais.

Je la vis au quotidien.

Tout comme toi.

Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle te pèse de plus en plus…

Que ton moyen pour la gérer ne te protége plus…

Moi, j'ai appris à la gérer en riant de la vie, en plaisantant pour vous rendre le sourire à tous les quatre.

Tous les morts que je pourrai t'éviter, je te les éviterai.

Je le ferai pour que tu puisses te sentir mieux dans ta peau.

Chaque fois que tu tues de sang froid, tu l'enlises un peu plus dans tes tourments.

Tu t'enfermes et accuses le coup mentalement.

µ

Parle-moi de ce qui a créé cette situation.

Parle-moi de ton passé.

Parle-moi des cris que tu n'as pas pu lâcher.

Parle-moi de tout ça.

Parce que maintenant, ils hantent ton cœur et te blessent.

Alors, parle-moi que je puisse t'aider au mieux et que ta peine devienne moins lourde.

µ

Nous sommes arrivé en un morceau à la planque.

Je vois avec soulagement que tu te relâches enfin.

Que toute cette tension te quitte.

µ

Tu souris.

Enfin, c'est un grand mot…

Mais je le vois dans tes yeux : tu sais que ce que je viens de faire, je l'ai fait pour t'aider.

Je sais aussi que bientôt tu y arriveras.

Il faudra peut-être que je te livre un peu de ma vie, des cris qui me hantent, que je te montre par-là la voie à suivre, pour te libérer et que tu trouves le repos de ton âme.

Parce qu'on a besoin de toi.

Et je ne peux pas te demander ce que je ne fais pas.

µ

J'avais raison de faire le premier pas.

Maintenant, tu oses me parler un peu de toi.

Tu me parles de ce que je devinais caché au fond de ton âme et de ton cœur.

Tu me parles de ton présent, c'est déjà un bon début.

Tu oses dire ce que tu ressens.

Tu ne gardes plus tout en toi.

Tu ressens aussi l'avantage de la situation, le bien être de ne pas être le seul à porter un poids, de partager une douleur.

µ

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, dans la chambre de notre planque, tu es assis sur le lit que tu as refait. Tes mains tremblent un peu.

Ce n'est pas facile de parler de ton passé.

Surtout quand les émotions, tes émotions, coulent à flot.

C'est comme si la digue était enfin rompue.

Je vois bien que tu ne sais plus comment gérer cette tension qui te fait trembler.

µ

Mais, demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tu te sentiras grandi.

Tu verras que d'avoir parlé ne t'as pas rendu différent d'aujourd'hui.

Tu auras même trouvé un moyen d'analyser ce que pensent les autres !

Tes émotions exprimées vont te donner un autre avenir.

µ

Tu peux rester seul avec tes soucis et ne pas avoir envie de survivre.

Parce que ce n'est pas vivre !

Tu peux décider de continuer le combat.

De toute façon, nous allons le continuer.

Nous nous battons pour les autres, mais aussi pour nous-mêmes.

Tu prendras enfin les décisions.

Tu choisiras si tu veux rester un militaire ou si tu veux changer de vie.

Mais toi, tu ne changeras pas.

µ

Bien sûr, tu peux essayer d'enfermer tout ça en toi, pour ne pas entendre les souffrances des autres.

Tu peux choisir ce que tu veux, mais parle-moi.

Tu pourras y voir plus clair.

Mieux te comprendre.

Alors :

_Parle-moi_


End file.
